Use of pre-processed foods, both in homes and in restaurants, has created a demand for high-capacity automated food processing equipment. That demand is particularly evident with respect to hamburgers, molded steaks, fish cakes, and other molded food patties.
Food processors utilize high-speed molding machines, such as FORMAX F-6, F-12, F-19, F-26 or F-400 reciprocating mold plate forming machines, available from Formax, Inc. of Mokena, Ill., U.S.A., for supplying patties to the fast food industry. Prior known high-speed molding machines are also described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,887,964; 4,372,008; 4,356,595; 4,821,376; and 4,996,743 herein incorporated by reference.
Although heretofore known FORMAX patty-molding machines have achieved commercial success and wide industry acceptance, the present inventors have recognized that needs exist for a forming machine having an even greater energy efficiency, an even greater durability and an even greater duration of maintenance free operation. The present inventors have recognized that needs exist for an enhanced controllability and ability to tune a patty-forming machine for particular food materials to be processed, for an enhanced effectiveness of a patty-forming machine in producing uniform patties, for an even greater output rate of patties from a patty-forming machine, for an enhanced convenience for cleaning and maintenance of a patty-forming machine, and for a smoother and quieter patty-forming machine operation.